Die Krabbe mit den goldenen Scheren
Die Krabbe mit den goldenen Scheren (französischer Originaltitel: Le crabe aux pinces d´or) ist der neunte Band der Abenteuer von Tim und Struppi des belgischen Zeichners Hergé. Es ist der erste Band, in dem der langjährige Freund Tims, Kapitän Haddock, auftaucht. Handlung Tim wird von Schulze und Schultze darüber informiert, dass sich ein Mord ereignet hat und man bei dem Toten einen Teil eines Etiketts einer Konservendose mit der handschriftlichen Bemerkung Karaboudjan gefunden hat. Seine Nachforschungen und die Entführung eines japanischen Herrn, der mit Tim sprechen wollte, führen ihn zu einem Schiff mit dem Namen Karaboudjan. Tim und Struppi betreten den Frachter gemeinsam mit Schulze und Schultze, um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Dort wird Tim von Verbrechern überwältigt, die Schulze und Schultze sagen, Tim hätte bereits das Schiff verlassen. Tim und Struppi werden in einen Maschinenraum gesperrt, wo Tim größere Mengen Opium entdeckt. Das gesamte Schiff wird von einem Verbrechersyndikat betrieben – unter Führung des ersten Offiziers Allan. Der alkoholkranke, aber unschuldige Kapitän Haddock befindet sich in einem permanenten Rausch. Da Allan ihn regelmäßig mit Alkohol versorgt, hat Allan die Kontrolle über das Schiff. Kurz bevor Tim von den Verbrechern ertränkt werden soll, gelingt es diesem, sich zu befreien. Er überwältigt etliche Verbrecher und flieht mit Struppi und Kapitän Haddock in einem Rettungsboot. Das Syndikat schickt ein kleines, mit einem Maschinengewehr bestücktes Wasserflugzeug, um Tim zu ermorden. Tim gelingt es, den Motor des Flugzeugs mit einem Pistolenschuss lahmzulegen und damit das Flugzeug zur Wasserung zu zwingen. Tim nimmt den Piloten und seinen Begleiter gefangen. Mit dem reparierten Flugzeug fliegt er mit Haddock, Struppi und den gefesselten Gangstern davon. Sie geraten in ein Unwetter und der mittlerweile volltrunkene Haddock schlägt Tim mit einer Flasche groggy. Das Flugzeug muss in der Wüste notlanden und brennt völlig aus. Die Gefangenen befreien sich und fliehen. Haddock, Tim und Struppi marschieren durch die Wüste. Nach einem unendlich langen Weg brechen diese zusammen, werden gerettet und in eine französische Festung gebracht. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie in Marokko gelandet sind. Sie reisen in eine der Küstenstädte und entdecken im Hafen die Karaboudjan, die mittlerweile einen neuen Namen bekommen hat. Dort treffen sie Allan und das Verbrechersyndikat wieder. Der reiche und angesehene Geschäftsmann Omar Ben Salaad ist Chef des Rauschgiftsyndikats. Nach mehreren Abenteuern, inklusive Entführung, Folterung und einer Verfolgungsjagd mit Motorbooten nimmt Tim Ben Salaad, Allan und weitere Gangster gefangen. Der entführte – und mittlerweile befreite – Japaner ist ein Ermittler der japanischen Polizei und war dem Syndikat auf der Spur. Er berichtet Tim von einigen Hintergründen der Tat. Geschichte des Bandes Die Krabbe mit den goldenen Scheren erschien 1941 schwarz-weiß in kurzen Episoden in der Jugendzeitschrift Le Petit Vingtième. Aufgrund der Papierknappheit im Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde diese Zeitschrift eingestellt und die Geschichte mitten in der Handlung unterbrochen. Später wurde die Geschichte in der Zeitung Le Soir fortgesetzt. 1943 wurde der ganze Band neu und in Farbe gezeichnet. In den 1960er Jahren wurde der Band in den Vereinigten Staaten mit zahlreichen Änderungen veröffentlicht. Im Original wurde Haddock von Schwarzen geschlagen, diese wurden in Araber und Weiße geändert. Außerdem wurde eine Szene entfernt, in welcher Haddock Whisky direkt aus der Flasche trinkt. Hergé kommentierte diese Änderungen wie folgt: „Everyone knows that Americans never drink whisky. (...) and that there are no blacks in America.“ (dt.: „Jeder weiß, dass Amerikaner nie Whisky trinken und dass es dort keine Schwarzen gibt.“) Tintin: The Complete Companion by Michael Farr, John Murray publishers, 2001 Tintin Crosses The Atlantic: The Golden Press Affair by Chris Owens at www.tintinologist.org Translation of an interview with Hergé previously available on youtube.com Verfilmungen 1947 wurde der Band in Belgien von Claude Misonne in Stop-Motion-Animationstechnik verfilmt. Es handelte sich dabei um die erste Verfilmung eines Tim-und-Struppi-Bandes überhaupt. Der Film folgt der Geschichte der Comicvorlage getreu. Seit 2008 ist er als französische DVD erhältlich. Die Krabbe mit den goldenen Scheren gehört zusammen mit Das Geheimnis der „Einhorn“ und Der Schatz Rackhams des Roten zu den drei Tim-und-Struppi-Bänden, auf denen Steven Spielbergs Film Die Abenteuer von Tim und Struppi – Das Geheimnis der Einhorn aus dem Jahr 2011 hauptsächlich basiert. Die Handlung weicht stark von den Vorlagen ab. Die Geschichte wurde auch in zwei Zeichentrickfilm-Serien umgesetzt, 1957 von Belvision und 1991 als französisch-kanadische Koproduktion. Einzelnachweise Literatur * Kategorie:Tim-und-Struppi-Album